finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Focus (ability)
.]] '' DS.]] '''Focus' (シェイプ Sheipu) is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. Unlike many abilities, Focus has had no set function, but follows the general formula of increasing a certain stat of the user. Sometimes, it has an upgraded version called Focara. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Called '''LOCK' in the original NES release, Focus1 in the Final Fantasy Origins release, and Focus in subsequent releases, it is a Level 1 Black Magic spell that can be bought in Cornelia and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. It lowers an opponent's Evasion stat by 10. It costs 3 MP to cast in the Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases. The spell is bugged in the NES version and always misses. Water Naga is the only enemy to utilize the spell. ''Final Fantasy III '''BuildUp' is the command ability of the Black Belt class, which doubles the next attack's power. ''Final Fantasy IV In the GBA release of ''Final Fantasy IV, Yang has the Focus ability. When used, it ends Yang's turn, and deals double damage to an enemy a short time later, though Yang is unable to avoid any magic attacks. Also in the GBA release, Yang can power up the Focus attack to Deadly by equipping the Discipline Armband; Deadly has the same properties, but deals triple damage instead. The duration of both abilities are determined by Yang's Agility. In the Nintendo DS release, Yang still has the Focus ability, and it can be obtained as an augment after he leaves the party. The Focus ability works slightly different here; instead of executing automatically, it can be used up to three times in succession, each time powering up the next physical attack even further. Focus affects the Attack, Jump, Kick, Aim, and Throw commands, and stacks with Darkness. Palom's Bluff command works similarly to Focus but raises magic power instead and cannot stack up. ''Final Fantasy V Monks can use '''Focus' to double their Attack power after a turn. ''Final Fantasy IX The '''Focus' command increases Vivi's Magic Power. Vivi can stack the effect multiple times, however, once the Magic stat reaches 99, it will not increase further. The effect lasts for the entire battle, even if KOed. The formula for Focus is as follows. : * 1.25 ''Final Fantasy X Increases the entire party's Magic Power and Magic Defense. Stackable for up to five times. Found in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. Final Fantasy X-2 Found in the Black Mage Dressphere. Each use raises caster's Magic by three points, and this is stackable up to ten points. Final Fantasy XI Available to Monks. It is an ability that increases their Accuracy. Final Fantasy XII An Augment that increases the character's Strength while at full HP. '''Focus' also appears as an enemy ability that heals HP. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings '''Focus' is an ability learned by Rikken and enemy Monks that increases the damage of the user's next attack. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Focus' is an ability learned by the Squire class for 300 JP, and it increases the user's Attack power. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Focus' is an ability learned by Archers with the Longbow. It increases the power of the next physical attack, whether it be an action or a counterattack. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Focus' is once again an ability learned by Archers with the Longbow for 100 AP. It works the same as it did in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light '''Spell Focus' is an ability learned by Black Mages. It boosts the power of their next spell. Gallery Category:Command Abilities Category:Black Magic